


What Is So Wrong With Monsters? (After all, Aren't I One?)

by Stagcore



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blaine needs a hug, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore





	What Is So Wrong With Monsters? (After all, Aren't I One?)

Blaine felt like he was on the verge of falling asleep. He had finally come to the zombie church so that his dad would stop pestering him about it and he suspected that if he weren't already dead, the sermon would have bored him to death. The ugly, deep red chairs were uncomfortable and the pitiful surrounding zombie yes-men made him want to tear out his hair or walk out or both. 

His dad's bright white gown contrasted with the red curtains and carpet nicely, reminding him in a strange way of the way that blood looks on ceramic tiles of the morgue at Shady Plots 

"Today is a special day for me my friends," His father carried on as he leaned heavily on the wooden podium. 

"Today is a special day for me, my friends. Today we are joined by my son." Angus moves forward a step and holds up his hand. The hand that used to smack him is now cast out in front of him in mock graciousness.

Don. E's hand curls itself around his shoulder and pushes him in humour and Blaine debates asking him to stop or pulling himself away.

"Hey, that's you. You're a star." His friend's voice comes out as a whine.

"Blaine, stand up. Be recognised." Angus' voice is soft and quiet but commanding and loud enough so that his flock could hear. As he got to his feet he noticed the faces of the flock and how they turned towards him as if he was the son of God. Maybe in their eyes he were?

"My son has grown up to be a huge success, despite my being an absentee father at best. More aptly an ogre. But I want to make that up to him." His father's words sound almost sincere and for a split second Blaine wonders if he really is faking this change of heart that his father has towards him.

"Elder Jones?" Behind him the heavy church door opens with a loud thud.

"Better be a pro sports franchise, if he plans on making up for all those lost years."

"No such luck," Don. E comments as he turns so that he can see who has just come in through the open door.

Blaine feels like ice is running through his veins as he feels his body tense up as he follows the elderly women with his eyes. He fells like there's a lump in his throat too big and too imposing to be shifted.

"Please give Frau Bader a warm welcome." His father's voice is distant.

"Isn't that the hag that made you clean the floor with your tongue?" Don. E says and Blaine really really does not want to think about that or the other stuff that the evil old women did to him.

Her face looks waxy under the spotlight, almost like a zombie but he knows she isn't one

"Frau Bader has served loyally in my household for the past three decades. She was always a God-fearing women who feared for my immortal soul" Angus moves forwards and touches her arm, the friendliness and familiarity between the two make Blaine feel sick.

"Get a load of me now. Can you believe it?"

"I'm so happy for you." Her accent is still as broad as it was fifteen years ago when he ran away from home at sixteen.

"But Frau Bader was a sinner." Angus' voice is precise, leaving the old hag staring up at him in confusion.

"She abused my only son." And now Blaine really did not need to be reminded of that. Of the starvation and the beatings and the cruel words that have taken over a decade for him to try and scrub it off like a layer of mould and mud had grown from his bones.

"I trusted you. I paid you generously. I turned a blind eye, even though I knew you were hurting my son. My son who feeds our fellow zombies out of kindness and decency."

"The boy needed to be disciplined." Frau shouted.

"He was a child"" His father shouts back and Blaine briefly wondered how little he had heard that in his life. Nobody had ever stuck up for him or defended him even though he was only a child. Hell, the thought that he was a child and so he did not deserve the wicked punishments that Frau would dish out constantly ever correlated in his mind. All he knew was suffering and fear. _I was only a child_ Blaine thought to himself.

"He was a monster!" The congregation gasped in unison. It would have been almost comical in any other scenario.

"And what is so wrong with monsters?"

_And what is so wrong with monsters?_

__


End file.
